


Drunken Dreams

by Husbando_Body_Pillow



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbando_Body_Pillow/pseuds/Husbando_Body_Pillow
Summary: Diana hadnt meant to get akko drunk. It just kinda happened. Old wip from my google drive. I dont think its close to finished but i just want to see what could have been. Maybe if it gets enough kudos I'll rewrite it and finish it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 38





	Drunken Dreams

Diana hadn’t mean to get Akko drunk. She hadn't meant to get herself drunk. These things just kinda happened, she liked to think. When Anna had sent over some “potion ingredients” for her helping Akko pass a test, she hadn't thought she could share it with anyone else other than her girlfriend. But she hadn't been counting on her OR Akko being lightweights. So sometimes… things just happen. 

“DIANAAAA!!!!!!!” shouted a familiar voice from inside her private kitchen, albeit a little more slurred than usual. 

“Yes?” she shouted back. “is there anything wrong Akko?” 

“NOOOOOOO” there was a loud crash followed by someone bumping into something trying to get up after following. Well most likely. Normally you wouldn’t associate those noises with those specific actions but having been around Akko for a year it was kind of easier to figure these specific noises were just her being a clutz. “IM FIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!”

“Yes I'm sure you are completely fine.” she paused, being taken aback by that damn dizziness. She was evidently drunk but she was gonna try her damnedest not to show it. “What did you need help with dear?”

“Come here and I'll show you.” Akko managed in an…odd tone. 

Akko somehow managed to sound sultry and seductive. This she had got to see. “coming!”

She got up from the couch and made her way into her private kitchen… where it appeared that Akko had been trying to...cook something?

“Do you know how hard it is to bake a cake?” she was balancing an egg on the top of a cooking spoon. “like I gotta get all the ingredients ready and all that.” 

Well. This was interesting. 

“Let me see what you've got Akko.” Diana had been standing at the doorway to the kitchen and she onow chose to enter. After all she only came here to see what Akko was doing but she guessed if she didn't want Akko burning down the school she might as well stay. 

Akko had apparently been trying to bake a cake. But that didn't explain why she was currently arranging eggs and others foodstuffs on top of cooking utensils. Eggs on top of spatulas and stirring spoons. She had also somehow managed to balance the milk jugs atop of a whisk, which was impressive considering the girl barely knew any magic. One curious thing was that a bunch of flour had been poured in the middle of these objects, which now strangely looked like a summoning circle. Complete with pentagrams and strange symbols. Leave it to Akko to try and summon demons for a cake. 

“What is this?” she asked Akko with a stern expression. She knew exactly what it was but that didn't stop her from trying to figure out where she got it from. 

“Ah, well ya see I tried baking a cake but it didn't come out right so I threw that one away. So instead I found this cool cookbook which says that you can summon stuff to do your commands. So I thought that I could get one to come through that arrangement and bake me a cake.” she said all this while holding a wide smile. And slurring her speech. .

Great. Akko had been willing to summon a demon and possibly sell her soul to bake a cake. Her heart was in the right place but her methods were questionable

“Akko.” Diana said quietly. “please clean up this mess. I will help you bake a cake. Just let me go get my drink.” with a sigh she walked back into the living room to get her glass and one of the bottles. Just in case. 

when she got back in the kitchen after fumbling around with the cork on the wine bottle and pouring a glass for her and her girlfriend, akko had already cleaned up most of the mess. She was cleaning it up using elbow grease which is probably good considering akkos volatility when she was sober wasn’t really that good and no one wanted to know what it would look like if she tried while drunk and off-key. 

“Hey Diana look at this” Akko was already readying a spell. This should be great. 

“Akko dear please don't hurt yourself and put down the wand.” she had been waving her wand and enchanting what looked like a wooden stick. Then the back end exploded.

She had made a firework out of a tree branch(what was it doing in her kitchen?) with so little effort. That was impressive. And pretty. Diana giggled. 

That was when Akko just stood to stare at her girlfriend. She rarely giggled. She didn't know why diana was giggling, but it made her giggle seeing Diana just letting go so much. Her girlfriend being happy was enough for her to be happy. 

“So Diana wanna bake that cake?”

"Yes Akko I would love to bale a cake, let's get started."


End file.
